


yOUR BIRTHRIGHT,

by QueenDerse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDerse/pseuds/QueenDerse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How tavros got the Summoners Lance. Had this headcanon for awhile</p>
            </blockquote>





	yOUR BIRTHRIGHT,

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've ever written heheh. Moving my other fics en masse from Gigapause

Tinkerbull had been flying in this direction for awhile, and he seemed very insistent that you follow. Shelter during the day wasn't a problem as he always found caves for you to sleep in. And he made sure you brought plenty of food. The nightmares weren't as bad as you expected. Instead, you get the occasional flash of trolls marching. Adults. Which didn't make sense because they were banished from here a long, long time ago.  
Dealing with visions is a tricky business and are not to be ignored. Ever. In the vision its mostly low bloods you see although calling them that sends a wave of sickness through so just warmbloods will do. That doesn't do anything so it must be fine.  
He's leading up a really large hill now, and he's getting so excited. You hurry as the visions aren't just happening when you're asleep anymore. Everywhere you look you see gathered trolls all around the hill staring up at it. And it might just be your imagination. At you.  
When you reach the top you feel overwhelmed because its clear. This place is of high importance. The guide to dealing with things like this is to leave, go to a hi- coolblooded troll and bring them here. As clearly this place isn't worthy of one as low you.  
But no.  
Your lusus brought you here, and this place is yours.   
At the very peak there's a black and white and lance driven into the ground. You almost don't want to touch it if not for the fact that it calls for you. Going near it you see a stone on the ground with the name Rufioh carved into it. The carving was once elaborate... but no longer.  
And so. Putting both hands on the hilt you pull and after a few seconds it comes out and you hold it in your arms...  
And nothing happens except the pulling sensation is gone. There's no magically appeared crowd of trolls in front of you. Although everything feels...right.


End file.
